


We can't be broken

by KaryKu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKu/pseuds/KaryKu
Summary: [Missing Moment ep. 2x04| Lightwood Siblings (Jace/Izzy/Alec) | Introspettivo]“E tu, Izzy?” chiese, orientando la sua apprensione verso la sorella. “Tu stai bene?”La ragazza non rispose subito; tornò a guardare Alec, il senso di colpa evidente nella severità improvvisa della sua espressione.Jace cercò di incrociare il suo sguardo, ma Isabelle lo evitò.“INon è stata colpa tua: il demone ha attaccato Alec.”“Ma la rabbia era la mia” replicò la ragazza. “Le emozioni erano le mie. Le ha fiutate, ha letto le mie paure, ha capito che poteva usarmi. Non sono mai stata una debole, Jace” proseguì, indurendo la sua espressione. “Ho sempre pensato che nessuno avesse il potere di farmi sentire così, di rendermi fragile. Ma è successo: due volte” aggiunse, tornando a distogliere lo sguardo. “Vi ho quasi persi entrambi, questa settimana: e in entrambi i casi la colpa era mia.”"Ti sbagli."





	We can't be broken

**Premessa:**  questa storia è ambientata un paio di giorni dopo l’episodio 2x04.

**We can’t be broken;**

_«I don’t believe in, forgiveness, Hodge, I’m staying by my actions. And I accept the consequences.»_

**Jace Wayland**

_«We’re Lightwoods. We break noses and accept the consequences.»_

**Alec Lightwood**

****

Jace scalciò via le coperte dal corpo e scivolò giù dal letto, sbuffando infastidito.

La sua stanza era la stessa di sempre e il suo letto era decisamente più comodo del pavimento della cella, ma non riusciva a prendere sonno: c’era qualcosa, di quell’ambiente così familiare, così accomodante, che lo faceva sentire a disagio.

Uscì in corridoio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Due sere prima aveva varcato l’ingresso dell’Istituto come il bambino di dieci anni che era stato un tempo: con passo sicuro e il cuore esitante. Proprio come allora, non poteva permettersi di sentirsi a  _casa_. Non quando aveva trascorso gli ultimi giorni a imbrattare le sue mani di sangue e la sua anima di icore: sulla nave aveva dormito fianco a fianco con l’idea di un padre che non riusciva a odiare; in cella si era lasciato torturare dal pensiero di qualcuno che non poteva avere. Si era scoperto sporco – corrotto dallo stesso male che aveva combattuto per anni e il suo istinto, i suoi desideri lo confermavano.

Attraversò il corridoio a piedi scalzi, provando piacere al contatto con la superficie fredda.

Quando raggiunse la camera di Alec socchiuse la porta, aspettandosi di trovarlo sulla soglia: accadeva spesso che si anticipassero, riconoscendo la vicinanza dell’altro grazie al legame  _parabatai_.

Tornare a percepire la presenza di Alec, dopo il periodo di separazione, era stato come riprendere a respirare regolarmente. Il battito del suo cuore si era sintonizzato con quello del fratello e lui era tornato a essere Jace Lightwood – e non più Jonathan: l’altra metà di Alec, il compagno di allenamenti di Izzy, l’eroe di Max.

Entrò nella stanza.

La strega-luce sul comodino disegnò nella penombra la figura di Isabelle, seduta sul letto di Alec. Il fratello riposava al suo fianco – la postura rigida e le palpebre frementi, indici di un sogno agitato.

Izzy gli scostò con fare materno una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, prima di voltarsi verso Jace. Aveva l’aria stanca e vulnerabile: una sorta di versione sbiadita e più fragile di sua sorella.

Jace le strinse una spalla, imprimendo in quel gesto tutto l’affetto e la gratitudine che era in grado di trasmettere.

“Starà bene?” mormorò, occupando l’altro lato del letto.

Studiò il volto addormentato di Alec, provando a interpretare i suoi pensieri: di tanto in tanto si agitava nel sonno, mormorando qualcosa di incromprensibile. Gli tornò in mente il momento in cui l’aveva ritrovato così: immobile e stravolto, a un passo dal scivolare via da lui.

Si sforzò di scacciar via il bisogno istintivo di svegliarlo.

Izzy prese una mano del fratello maggiore e se la posò in grembo.

“Faremo in modo di sì” promise, stringendola fra le sue.

Jace annuì; accarezzò una guancia di Alec e si sorprese nel sentirla umida.

“E tu, Izzy?” chiese, orientando la sua apprensione verso la sorella. “Tu stai bene?”

La ragazza non rispose subito; tornò a guardare Alec, il senso di colpa evidente nella severità improvvisa della sua espressione.

“Iz…”

Jace cercò di incrociare il suo sguardo, ma Isabelle lo evitò.

“… Non è stata colpa tua: il demone ha attaccato Alec.”

“Ma la rabbia era la mia” replicò la ragazza. “Le emozioni erano le mie. Le ha fiutate, ha letto le mie paure, ha capito che poteva usarmi. Non sono mai stata una debole, Jace” proseguì, indurendo la sua espressione. “Ho sempre pensato che nessuno avesse il potere di farmi sentire così, di rendermi fragile. Ma è successo: due volte” aggiunse, tornando a distogliere lo sguardo. “Vi ho quasi persi entrambi, questa settimana: e in entrambi i casi la colpa era mia.”

“Ti sbagli.”

Jace posò una mano su quelle di Izzy, che ancora stringevano le dita di Alec.

“Hai impedito ai lupi di trasformarmi in spezzatino. E mi hai portato da Alec: ci hai salvati entrambi.”

La ragazza scosse la testa.

“A volte ho paura che il demone ci sia ancora” mormorò, sfiorando istintivamente la cicatrice dietro al collo. “Che sia ancora dentro di me, da qualche parte. Proprio come le cose che ho detto ad Alec.”

“Nulla di ciò che è accaduto quella sera è colpa tua” la rassicurò ancora Jace. “O di Alec. Non c’è nulla di demoniaco in voi.”

La sua espressione si rabbuiò, mentre tornava a guardare il fratello. Le immagini distorte del suo passato – degli esperimenti a cui il padre l’aveva sottoposto ancor prima che nascesse – aggredirono la sensazione di familiarità e sicurezza scaturita dal legame  _parabatai_.

“Il vostro sangue…” riprese, senza sapere bene come proseguire. Gli venne spontaneo scostare la mano da quella di Izzy, ma la sorella lo trattenne per il polso.

“Il sangue non c’entra nulla” dichiarò, guardandolo negli occhi. “Non è mai contato niente: specialmente per noi.”

Jace sorrise amaro.

“Ma se il sangue è di demone…”

“Sei nostro fratello Jace” lo interruppe Izzy, rinnovando la decisione nel suo sguardo. “Demone o non demone: e non sei diverso da me e Alec, o da mamma e papà. Avremo anche sangue angelico, ma non siamo angeli. Siamo deboli e imperfetti: sanguiniamo e facciamo del male agli altri.  _Facilis_ …”

“…  _descensus Averno_ ” proseguì Jace, sorridendo di nuovo. Quella frase – il mantra suo e di Alec – era stata il suo appiglio durante la prigionia nella Città Silente. L’aveva aiutato a rimanere in sé, a ricordargli che, qualsiasi cosa gli avessero fatto, non c’era nulla in grado di piegarlo.

 “Ma paghiamo sempre per quello che facciamo” affermò, tornando a guardare Izzy. “I Lightwood commettono errori e ne affrontano le conseguenze: è questo che ci rende diversi” aggiunse, tornando a stringere una spalla di Izzy. “È questo che ci rende…”

 “… infrangibili.”

Un sussurro impastato giunse a completare la sua frase.

Il sorriso di Jace si fece più allegro, mentre chinava lo sguardo per incrociare quello assonnato di Alec. Il fratello maggiore strinse la mano di Izzy, ancora intrecciata alla sua, e si stropicciò gli occhi con quella libera.

“Ehi…” aggiunse, a mo’ di saluto.

“Ehi!” ripeté Jace, sfiorandogli una guancia con il pollice. “Non pensi di aver dormito abbastanza in questi giorni?”

Il tono ironico nascondeva una punta di apprensione.

Alec gli sorrise, ma il suo sguardo non sembrava rilassato; c’era tristezza, dietro quel sorriso. E lo stesso senso di colpa che ancora segnava lo sguardo della sorella.

“Mi sei mancato” farfugliò, senza riuscire a reprimere uno sbadiglio. La sua mano cercò quella di Jace e quando la trovò il contatto sembrò rasserenarlo almeno in parte.

“Ci sei mancato” lo corresse Izzy, scalciando via gli stivali dai piedi. Si arrampicò sul letto e si accoccolò vicino ad Alec, lasciando che il fratello le circondasse le spalle con un braccio.

Un guizzo divertito illuminò lo sguardo di Jace.

“Immagino sia praticamente impossibile non sentire la mia mancanza” commentò, sdraiandosi a sua volta e intrecciando le dita dietro la nuca. “D’altronde sono irresistibile.”

“Come non detto” borbottò Alec, stringendosi contro Izzy, per fargli spazio. “Mi state schiacciando. Sono troppo alto per stare in mezzo.”

“Sta’ zitto e torna a dormire” lo rimbrottò la sorella, appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla. “Questa potrebbe essere la prima volta in cui riesco a farmi una dormita decente da quando Jace è scomparso.”

“Siamo in due” confermò Jace, girandosi su un fianco per occupare meno spazio.

“Tre” approvò Alec, abbandonandosi all’ennesimo sbadiglio.

Jace fu il primo ad addormentarsi, cullato dal pulsare ritmico del proprio cuore e di quello di Alec, in perfetta sincronia con il suo.

Le grida dei prigionieri, gli incubi e lo sguardo di suo padre caddero in secondo piano, sostituiti dal respiro regolare dei suoi fratelli e dal calore generato dalla vicinanza dei loro corpi.

Si svegliò solo diverse ore più tardi, alle prime luci dell’alba.

Anche Alec aveva gli occhi aperti; si stava studiando le dita con aria grave, come se potesse ancora vedere il sangue che le aveva macchiate nei giorni precedenti.

“Te lo ricordi, Jace?” mormorò, per non svegliare Izzy. “Quello che ci siamo detti il giorno della cerimonia.”

Jace gli spinse le braccia lungo i fianchi, per impedirgli di continuare a fissarsi le mani.

“Certo che me lo ricordo” rispose, portandosi le dita sopra la runa _parabatai_. “La discesa agli inferi è facile, ma non per noi: noi non cadremo.”

Si sollevò sul gomito per guardare Izzy: dormiva ancora – la fronte appoggiata al petto di Alec – e sembrava serena.

“Perché quando siamo insieme non possiamo essere spezzati.”

Alec azzardò un sorriso.

“I Lightwood, tutti insieme[[1]](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3629503#_ftn1)” confermò, lasciandosi ricadere sul cuscino. “Non andartene più” aggiunse poi, chiudendo gli occhi. “Non lasciarci di nuovo.”

“Non lo farò” promise Jace, tornando a sdraiarsi di fianco a lui.

Il sonno li prese di nuovo e questa volta trattenne più a lungo sia loro che Isabelle, unendo i pezzi per ricomporre la famiglia che non avevano mai cessato di essere.

Preparandoli ad affrontare un nuovo giorno – e i loro sbagli – nell’unica maniera che conoscevano: insieme.

 

_«And you won’t leave me?»_

_«No._   _» Alec said. «No, we won’t ever leave you. You know that._   _»_

_«Never._   _» Isabelle took his hand, the one Alec wasn’t holding, and pressed it fiercely. «Lightwoods, all together.»_

_He fell asleep like that, with Isabelle on one side of him and Alec on the other, as the sun came up with the dawn._

**City of Lost Souls.** _Cassandra Clare_

 

 

[ _**[1]** _ ](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3629503#_ftnref1) _Riferimento a una frase che dice Izzy in “Città delle anime perdute”._


End file.
